


A Warm Kiss

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kissing, Party, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: You attend Slughorn’s party alone and unsure of what to do with yourself. You decide to talk to Severus Snape, a classmate you never talk to, and end up having a night you won’t forget.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	A Warm Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: young!severus x reader
> 
> Word Count: 2,799
> 
> Rating: T for teen
> 
> Warnings: momentary sadness (crying), kissing
> 
> A/N: Ends on a happy and hopeful note so I hope this will bring you joy :D
> 
> Originally Posted: 3/15/20 on tumblr @bush-viper-cutie

—–

(y/n) = your name

(y/e/c) = your eye color

—–

****

# ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~

****

The dungeon corridors were as dimly lit at night as they were during the day. You wrapped your arms tightly around yourself as you walked up to the potions classroom door. It had been dead silent the whole way down here – except for the sound of your heels hitting the stone floors – but as you turned the knob and pushed the door, the sounds of the lively party inside came seeping through.

Slughorn’s decorations were phenomenal. He had transformed the dreary and dark classroom into a beautiful display of holiday colors and delicate decorations. The room was fit for a king and queen to dance the night away.

You smoothed down your dress and pulled down at the sleeves, forcing them off your shoulders like your friend had instructed. Careful not to trip as you entered, you looked around and spotted the drink and snack table.

Slughorn glanced in your direction and lifted his glass, welcoming you as you made your way inside. There were lots of boys around wearing black and white dress robes, but the girls really stole the show. They were dressed in their house colors, elegant gowns and dresses all graceful and posh from their hair to their shoes.

You breathed a sigh of relief as you made it to the drinks. You had wanted to go casual – much too casual – but your friend had insisted on this dress. With help from some spells, your hair looked as gorgeous as any other girl’s at the party. The only thing you weren’t too sure about was your choice in shoes.

The drink in your hand tasted sweet as you took a sip, licking your lips. There were dozens of people here talking and laughing, mingling. That was the point of Professor Slughorn’s party, after all. He had even invited some of his past students to join him, for networking purposes.

You sighed, knowing how tonight would go. You weren’t going to go meet a bunch of strangers, and you were likely to stay planted in this spot until you spotted someone you knew and liked.

“So, who do I know…” you whispered. Well you knew most of the students here, having spent six years with them. “So, who do I like?”

You looked out into the crowd, and then at the people standing as far away from the crowd as possible. There was a boy dressed in the school uniform looking down at a book. His long black hair was falling around his face, but you could still recognize him as Severus Snape.

You’d never talked before, but you did have a few subjects together. He always sat in the back of the class and was the last one in and first one out of places. He didn’t seem to be waiting for anyone, nor did anyone approach him for several minutes.

You looked down into your drink and shrugged. This was a party, and it’s not weird to talk to people at parties. You set your glass down on the empties tray and made your way towards Severus. You thought it’d be best to approach him from the side, so it wouldn’t seem like you were walking directly towards him.

The music was quieter in this area, and the sheer curtains made for a very nice backdrop. You stood a foot away from him and tried to see what he was reading. The book looked so warn you could only make out a golden lower-case ‘a’ on the title.

“Hi, what are you reading?” At least the question was genuine.

Severus’ head shot up to look at you, startled. He looked confused. You glanced at the book in his hands and back into his eyes. He closed it over his finger and looked down.

“It’s just a textbook…” His voice was no louder than a whisper.

You smiled and stepped closer to him. “I’m (y/n).”

He nodded, “I know.”

You nodded back, hating how awkward you were being. “Why are you reading at a party?”

He looked up at you, furrowing his dark brows. “I can read where I want.” He turned and started walking away from you.

“No, I didn’t mean that you shouldn’t… Actually, maybe I should have brought a book too.” He stopped and turned back to you, slowly. You took this as a cue to keep going, “Smarter than just staring down into a drink all night long, that’s what I’ve been doing.” You laughed.

He nodded and looked down; his body language didn’t seem like he was going to walk away from you. You stepped closer again and looked out at the crowd. Everyone out there seemed so social, how on earth were you going to pull this off.

“We have potions together, don’t we?”

He nodded again.

Be bold, you told yourself. “Actually, I know we do. You finish the assignments faster than everyone in the class.” You smiled as he lifted his head to look at your eyes, as if trying to discern something about you.

You smiled, “How are you so good? Do you practice brewing the potions a lot? Or do you do it for the first time in class like the rest of us.”

He nodded but kept eye contact.

You gave a small giggle, placing your hand over your mouth. “Yes to which one?”

His dark eyes had gotten more intense after your laugh; his thin pink lips were now parted. He stepped closer and looked at his hands. You noticed they were stained and had faded pink scar lines over most of his fingers.

“I practice a lot,” he spoke.

His voice was smooth and soft as he enunciated every word gently. It was very different to the venomous tone he’d given you minutes ago. You blushed realizing you hadn’t responded yet and he was looking at you.

“Can I guess that you were reading the potions textbook?” You smiled and gestured for the book.

He handed it to you, watching as you flipped to the page he was on. Sure enough there were ingredient lists and brewing instructions with tiny scrawls between some sentences.

“Is it your favorite class?”

“It’s the class I’m best at…” He responded faster this time.

You handed the book back to him and smiled. He took it and tucked it under his arm. His eyes came back to look into yours, but for a second you saw them look down. At your dress? Your lips? You weren’t sure but your heart was pounding very fast and you found yourself admiring more of his face.

Should you flirt with him? Would that be wise? You mentally shrugged and decided on a compliment, “I’m really impressed… And kind of jealous.”

“That potions is the class I’m best at?”

“That you’re the best in our potions class.”

He frowned suddenly, “What game are you playing at? Why did you come talk to me?” His tone was as harsh as it was deep.

His questions took you aback. Had you been too bold? It had only been a couple of compliments, but his stiff posture and piercing eyes made you think you’d gone too far already.

“Severus, I’m sorry. I’m not playing at any games… well I mean I had attempted at flirting just now – but what I said was still true. I’m not saying I’m lying just that I might have been too forward in my attempt to flirt with you?” You blushed but held your ground, waiting for him to respond.

His face was red, but it didn’t seem out of anger. He shifted his weight and looked down again. He wasn’t running away from you, you noted.

“Severus?” You waited, but no reply came. “Is it ok? That I’m trying to flirt with you?”

Severus nodded his head slowly, making your heart skip several beats. You grinned widely and giggled again. He looked up at you, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His cheeks were still tinted pink.

“To be honest, I didn’t come talk to you to flirt. I guess I was trying to be social…” You noticed he was looking at you intently, taking in every word you said. “I never really see you, since you sit in the back of the class a lot… and talking to you now I noticed that – “ You cut yourself off, unsure if what you were saying was too awkward.

He took a step closer, as if encouraging you to continue. This is the closest you’ve been to him all night. The room smelled of pastries and sugar, but as you breathed in, you could make out a different scent.

It was Severus. You could tell his uniform had been worn unwashed for several days, but it oddly made you ache to get closer to him. You could feel his eyes on you still, as you looked down at his grey sweater.

“Sorry,” you blushed, “you smell really good.” You laughed at how embarrassing you were being, covering your eyes with your hand and running it down your cheek.

“(y/n)? Why are you flirting with me? What are you expecting to come of this” Severus’ voice was just as quiet as before, but he was close enough that you could hear the velvetyness of it. It was the gentlest it’s been all night and quite calming, as well.

You looked up into his eyes. They were dark and deep but glistened, reminding you of the lake at night, under the glow of the moon. “What would you allow to come of this?” Your voice was a whisper now too.

He let out a shaky breath and a tense chuckle. “You do realize who you’re talking to, don’t you? They call me Snivellus. The whole school hates me, and they’ll hate you too, (y/n).”

You didn’t say anything. You knew that there were several people that talked about how awful he was, who hated him, and went out of their way to pick on him. You knew if your friend was here they’d have never let you come talk to him.

Severus turned his head away from you. He breathed out suddenly. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and walked away, crossing the room with clenched hands. You let him. He opened the classroom door and left, leaving you standing there alone.

You looked down at your hands and your dress and at the crowd of classmates dancing and talking to the adults about possible career options. You didn’t really care about anyone here, you thought and left as well.

You blinked several times, trying to see into the darkness of the corridor. Your eyes adjusted and you headed for where the Slytherin house was located. You were hoping to catch him before he got inside. Actually, you were hoping he’d even have gone in this direction.

You turned a corner, shivering like crazy, and saw under the orange glow of a lantern was Severus. You stopped, looking around at the darkness surrounding the illuminated spot, and decided it was best to speak your mind and expose your feelings.

He was sitting on the ground, knees bent and his head between them. His book was on the ground beside him laying open. You slipped off your heels and summoned the slippers you normally wore around your dorm and slid them on.

You approached him carefully, not sure what to say or do if he didn’t want you there. You sat down next to him, holding your knees up like he was and pressing your dress down as best you could. You let out a shaky breath.

“Severus?”

He didn’t answer; he didn’t even look up. Before you had sat down you noticed his breathing had seemed harsh and irregular, but now his shoulders were still and rigid.

“I’m sure people would bother me about talking to you… but… I think you’re cute and… I’d rather talk to you than look for the approval of a bunch of people I hardly know and whom I will likely never see again outside this school.”

Severus tilted his head to look at you, some of his long hair stuck to his cheeks. He’d been crying. You picked up his book and placed it on your lap, stretching out your legs. There were tear stains on the open page.

“You think I’m what?” His voice quivered slightly.

You met his eyes and smiled, “I think you’re cute… And now I wish you sat in front of me in class.”

He laughed and wiped his tears. He rested his chin on his forearm and shook his head, “You’re too honest.”

You laughed with him and turned. “Oh, trust me, I’m holding back.” You kept laughing but he didn’t join. There were still tears in his black eyes as he watched you, his eyes moving between your eyes and down to your mouth.

“Don’t hold back?” He whispered, turning to you as well. His arms came down to his sides, hands resting on the cold floor. He tucked his long legs between you both, sitting perfectly still.

Your heart was beating hard and fast. Did he mean it? Was he really liking everything you were saying? “When you stood close to me, and I could tell how good you smelled, I wanted to kiss you then.”

His face went red again and his eyes looked down at the lace patterns of your dress, but his head didn’t move. “Only then?”

“And now,” you whispered.

He closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. His lips were thin, but you couldn’t stop admiring them. They were pink and glossy from the tears; he had a perfect cupid’s bow and you could easily imagine how soft his lips would be.

“May I kiss you?” You inched closer and waited.

He nodded slightly, still closing his eyes.

You placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a shiver run from your body to his. You grabbed his robe and pulled him in closer. You felt his nose poke at your cheek and you shut your eyes, breathing in one more time. You closed the gap between your mouths and felt his warm wet touch as your lips parted for him. You closed your lips around his upper lip and pulled away slightly, tugging.

He copied you with your bottom lip and let out a quiet moan. You kept going, loving how good he tasted and how gentle and warm his kisses were. You slid your hand down his chest to wrap around his side, pulling him closer. Your other hand wound around his neck and tangled in his hair. He moaned again and this time you did too.

You let your tongue run over his lip, tasting his sweetness as he tugged at your bottom one. You wanted to push him down and hold him there, enjoying every inch of him, but you held back. The hand you placed on his side slid up his chest again and wrapped around his neck. Everything about this moment seemed perfect.

The passage had been freezing moments ago, but now the air around you felt hot. You pushed in closer to him, deepening your kiss and breathing him in. You played with his hair, stroking it and pulling gently.

You realized you needed a breath and pulled away slowly, you opened your (y/e/c) eyes to look into his onyx ones. He was looking deep into yours, a big grin tugging at his wonderful lips. You kissed him quickly one more time, needing one last taste, before sitting back.

You both turned away, blushing. You ran a finger over your lips, loving how warm and tingly they felt after being connected to his.

“You’re a good kisser,” you whispered.

“You too,” he whispered back.

You didn’t want this moment to end, but you had to make sure this wasn’t a one-time thing. You needed more, you wanted more of him. “Do you think… maybe, we could study together? And be friends too? Both actually, and if you can only do one maybe friends?” You started rambling, “And if you want to be more than friends that’d be really great. Whatever you want – but I would really like to be more – “

You were interrupted by his laugh, “I’d love to… Be all of that.”

You sighed relieved and happy that your constant awkward behavior hadn’t driven him away. He seemed really nice and kind when it was just the two of you and his very obvious walls had come down a bit.

“Then I’ll see you, hopefully tomorrow, if you’d like. I’ll be at the library after lunch,” you got up and helped him to stand as well.

Shy again, he nodded. “See you, (y/n).”

****

# ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~

********


End file.
